Luna International Academy of Los Angeles
by SarcasticIdealist
Summary: Follow the Rampion crew as they navigate High School. Including all the love and drama that comes with it. Will their friendship be able to withstand it. This is rated T for kissing. This fan fiction will mostly be about Cresswel, but will still feature cute moments from the other canon ships.
1. Chapter 1

**First I'll like to thank you for even reading, and this is my first fic ever so sorry for anything I missed. Now for some background info. All the boys are Juniors and all the girls are Sophomores, and boys are 17 and girls are 16. Please enjoy! :) :)**

Here she was at Luna International Academy of Los Angeles, her first real school. Already Cress was terrified, her legs were noodles unwilling to step out of her dad's black SUV.

Dad was a foreign word to Cress, although Dr. Erland insisted she call him it she just couldn't. Dad was a term of endearment, something you call a man who raised you, watch you take your first breath, walk your first steps, and say your first words. Dad was something you called someone you loved Cress was sure she loved Dr. Erland, but she had only known him for a year. A year that seemed to have gone by too fast.

Dr. Erland had whisked her away from her childhood home, no her childhood prison. She was locked away in a 100ft by 100ft square room by 'The Evil Witch' she used to call her. In all reality she was just her adoptive mother named Sybil Mira, but she made Cress refer to her as mistress. Sybil was a pretty women only on the outside though. She had a darker skin tone and glossy armpit length black hair with a slight wave.

Although the room Cress was kept in felt like a jail cell it was accommodated with a top of the line computer system. Which kept Cress busy during the longer periods of Sybil's absence.

She supposed she did have Sybil to thank for making her as good with computers as she was. If it wasn't for her natural talent with computers she would have never have been able to find Dr. Erland.

He had been searching for her too. Apparently he didn't know Cress existed until she was fourteen Cress' real mother didn't even tell him she was pregnant, and by the time he'd found out about Cress' existence she'd been with Sybil for four years.

Cress reached out through E-mail and told the doctor about her living conditions and he immediately found her and sued for custody, which he won easily. By the time the custody battle was over Cress was already fifteen.

Dr. Erland turned out to be quite famous in his own right, he created the cure to the disease that mystified doctors for decades and created an epidemic in the twenty-first century, letumosis. Dr. Erland was a middle aged man, but he looked far older than he was. With his patchy gray hair and a hunched back. Cress guessed he'd aged so quickly do to stress, because his work was so time consuming.

Cress had spent her year with the doctor delivering the antidote to third-world counties across the world, and also catching up on her studies. Developing a must needed tan after being locked away in a room for so long she caught a case of vitamin D deficiency.

Cress was already naturally pale she had looked sickly since she was quite skinny and an even 5ft, but her big, vibrant, blue eyes brought life to her. She looked more healthy now having seen the sun and was eating more, filling out her body though still skinny.

She were her favorite shirt it was white reading in black type writer font play with fairies, ride a unicorn, swim with mermaids, and fly to the moon. Paired with light wash skinny jeans that had slits at the knees and her strappy brown sandals. Cress never were makeup having no one to teach her how, but her hair was always done elaborately. Sybil had never let her cut it under her care so it grew to just below her waist, but once with Dr. Erland she still never cut it growing quite attached. For her first day she were a simple side braid that reach to the small of her back. She had brought with her a brown satchel bag which was acting as her book bag and an army green rolling suitcase.

"Crescent," Dr. Erland called snapping Cress out of her deep thought.

"Y-Yes," she stumbled over her words.

"Are you going to get out of the car by yourself or do I have to drag you," he joked.

"I was totally open to the idea of going to school, but a boarding school is a bit much too fast. And especially so far from home."

"I know, I know trust me this is as hard for you as it is for me, but you have to integrate back into society again, and make some friends."

Cress thought back to a time before Sybil when she was in an orphanage where she made her first real friend, Julian. He was two years older than Cress, but they did everything together at least they did until she was adopted by Sybil. She often wondered what had become of him if he was still in the orphanage or if he had been adopted like her. Actually not like her, but maybe by a nice couple who would truly love him.

"Cress!" Dr. Erland yelled his annoyance evident in his tone. "You're going to this school and that is it, we've already talked about this."

She huffed but gave him a hasty hug goodbye and nearly tripped out of the SUV. Maybe her legs were really made out of noodles she thought. She lugged her suit case out of the back seat and let her satchel hang loosely on her right shoulder pulling the luggage with her left hand.

She watched the car disappear through the front gates of the building along with her last chance to get away from this school. She took in her new home for the first time, it was grand. A bit much for Cress's taste, to enter the school you had to walk up an abundance of steps to reach the gigantic front doors already held open. Above the doors was a sign that read _Welcome Students_ , to either side of the doors were humungous stone pillars which looked to be there more for decoration than structural support.

After a strenuous journey up the stairs Cress finally reached the wooden doors, she was greeted by a red headed student as she entered. Nearly everything inside were in the school colors of black, red, and white. The walls were white with one stripe of black through the center and a stripe of red beneath it.

Cress decided to head to her locker first instead of her room, subconsciously she knew she was attempting to avoid meeting her roommate just yet. She pulled out the map of the school and her schedule out of her bag. Her locker was in hall D, just a ways down the main hall on her left. Stuffing the papers back in her bag she went on her way.

She maneuvered her way through the maze of students greeting their friends . A pang of envy went through Cress, but she quickly shut it down. As she went down the main hall she passed hall A on her right, then hall B on her left, next hall C on her right again, and finally she found hall D.

As she entered the hall she pulled her schedule back out of her satchel, her locker was D-48. When she found her full length locker she decided to leave all her school things there school wouldn't be starting for another two days so there was no point in carrying it around. She removed her satchel hanging it on the hook and making sure to take her rose gold iPhone, schedule, and map with her.

Still not wanting to meet her roommate she looked down at the map to see there was a common room. Separated into sections for each grade. She decided that was her best bet to make new friends, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she got to the common room, suitcase in tow she found the sophomore area and looked for a good potential friend.

She spotted a girl sitting alone on a black leather couch she was dressed in a nude colored cargo pants, a plain white tank top, and dark brown combat boots. She was very, very tan with warm brown eyes to match her brown hair pulled up in a messy pony tail.

Cress sat down to the left of her, but not to close she kept an arms distance between them. She was going to speak , but her nerves got the best of so instead she looked through her E-mails on her phone. Even though she knew most were going to be spam.

After about five minute the girl turned to Cress examining her. Pretending not to notice Cress feigned interest in her phone.

Then the girl finally spoke, "Hi, I'm Cinder." The girl outstretched her hand.

Shaking her hand Cress replied, "I'm Cress." Grinning at the prospects of a new friend.

"Um, I'm afraid you're in the wrong section, this is the sophomore area freshman is over there," she said pointing to what Cress assumed was the freshman section.

Cress' smile wilted mentally cursing her small size. "Uh, I am a sophomore," she said forcing a grin.

Cinder suddenly looked as embarrassed as Cress had been. "Oh, sorry I'm such an idiot. Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well you'll love it here, though it does take a while to get used to it at first, but you'll soon learn to adore this place. And there's ton of great peo-."

"There's my favorite sophomore!" a gorgeous guy announced cutting off Cinder, he stood off to the side behind her. He was quite tall though everyone was tall compared to Cress, but he looked at least a foot taller. He had amazing ocean blue eyes almost as stunning as her own, and a tan. He had perfect brown hair, that looked almost too perfect. Sporting a blue collared shirt with tan jeans and brown boots. He was the hottest guy Cress had ever seen.

"He is not one of those great people," Cinder said glowering at the handsome guy.

The guy put a hand over his heart acting hurt by Cinder's words. Seeming to notice Cress for the first time their eyes met and all of time seemed to stop. Finally he opened his mouth and said, "Aces, is that all your hair."

The fantasy quickly ended.

Cinder swiftly elbowed Thorne in the abdomen. He winced for a second then he plastered a smirk on his face kneeled down on one knee and said, "Where are my manners mademoiselle, I'm Thorne," he then placed a kiss on Cress' hand.

Cress turned her head away blushing furiously. "I'm Cress," she managed in the tiniest of voices.

"Thorne what did I tell you about using French for your cheesy pick-up lines, its offensive to the French language," said a voice with a slight French accent. A girl not much taller than Cress appeared next to Cinder, with fiery red curls that seemed to fly out in every direction ending in the middle of her back. Easy to spot against her pale skin, even if it does blend in well with her red sweatshirt that was accompanied with blue jeans and white low top converse. She was quite curvy which was a big contrast compared to Cinder or herself. Her brown eyes still glaring at Thorne.

"I was only saying hi," his smirk didn't waver not even once.

"Shouldn't you be in the Junior section?" Cinder asked.

"He probably got held back," Scarlet joked.

"You don't have to hide it," Thorne said still amused, "I know you want me."

Scarlet and Cinder simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Eeek!" screeched Scarlet being bear hugged from behind by an unknown assailant. "Winter don't sneak up on me," she grumbled.

"Scarlet-friend a hug is a term of endearment," the insanely beautiful girl said in a way that made it seem her tongue was coated in honey. The girl had bright caramel colored eyes in great contradiction with her dark skin tone. She had unbelievably thick and long eyelashes, and naturally red lips. Her black hair went down just passed her shoulders in ringlets. Winter was dressed in a simple white sun dress with light brown booties. The outfit would have looked totally plain on anyone else.

Winter continued to embrace everyone greeting 'Cinder-friend', 'Thorne-friend', and even greeting Cress as 'Cress-maybe friend?'.

Thorne crossed to the left side of the couch to bear hug a guy Cress didn't even notice standing next to Scarlet. Thorne in a mocking tone said, "Hello, Jacin-best friend." Who she assumed was Jacin was a couple inches taller than Thorne, with light blonde hair that reached just below his ear. His ice blue eyes seemed unfazed by Thorne's antics. He was dressed similarly to Thorne, but keeping within school colors. His collared shirt was red, and his boots black, but his tan jeans were the same as Thorne's. Cress decided he was very hot too.

Winter pouted acting saddened, "I thought Jacin was my best friend?"

Before anyone could respond an ear splitting sound ricocheted throughout the common room. "Sorry, students," said the guy holding the microphone on top of the stage. Who she recognized as headmaster Torin, dressed in a classic black suit with a tie striped with the schools colors.

"I am your headmaster, Torin," he continued, "some of you may already know me." "First order of business I would like to welcome any new students and freshman," a clamor of cheers erupted from the freshman area. Torin raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"Please hold any cheers or commentary till the end. After a speech from our school's president all students will go to their dorms if they haven't already, and meet their roommates. After that everyone is expected to meet back here at noon for a series of announcements. Okay, now introducing our school president Kaito Prince," another cacophony of cheers followed.

"Just Kai please," he said flashing a dazzling smile, "hello students!"

More cheers.

Kai looked to be the same height as Thorne, maybe shorter. His hair was jet black and messy but in a cute way. He had sparkling brown eyes, that went well with his emerald green collared shirt. He were blue jeans and tan Sperry's. Looking quite dashing.

Kai went into a short speech about how great the school year was going to be and how honored he was to be the student body president. Cress was only half listening instead directing her attention to Thorne, getting lost in his eyes, his hair, and his soft, soft lips. She silently berated herself, she couldn't like the first guy she met at this school.

Once Kai's speech was over he made his way down the stage and toward the group.

Winter sat down in-between Cinder and Cress and whispered something into Cinder's ear that caused a mad blush to rise on her face.

When Kai finally reached the group Thorne immediately saluted him, "Hello Mr. President", he teased.

"Aww, President will be just fine," he mused.

"Hello Kaiiiiiii," said a whiny voice unnecessarily dragging out Kai's name. Cress turned to see her, she had medium length glossy brown hair and brown eyes. She was slender and pale with striking cheekbones. She was flawless but something about her gave Cress the feeling of fakeness. "Oh, and hello others," she glowered. She turned her attention to Cress and said, "Who's the runt?"

All eyes turned to Cress suddenly embarrassed she felt like crying.

Before she could say anything Scarlet spoke up, "The _runt_ has a name Levana, unlike your fake minions Levana #1 and Levana #2."

For the first time Cress noticed the identical twins standing a few spaces behind Levana. They had short blond hair and brown eyes. Not very striking features, but not necessarily ugly.

"No need to get feisty Shirley Temple," Levana's minions cackled behind her, a little bit too loud and a bit too long. "See you later Kaiiiii," she said running a finger a along Kai's face.

Kai shuttered in return.

"I can't believe you ever liked that," Thorne said once Levana had exited, breaking the silence.

"It was freshman year I thought it would be cool to date a sophomore, and she wasn't as vicious back then," Kai said still reeling from Levana's touch.

"No she was she just did a better job at hiding it," Jacin said looking disgusted.

Thorne turned to Cress and said, "That's who really runs the school," gesturing to where Levana had left.

"No, Thorne I'm the president of the school," Kai said looking annoyed.

"You may be the president, but she's the Queen Bi-," .

"Thorne, that's my Cousin!" Winter exclaimed offended.

"Step-cousin," Jacin added.

"Kaito," Torin said appearing behind Kai demanding the attention be drawn to him. "I'm glad to have a fine young man like yourself as the student body president. Keep up the good work," he continued.

"Thank you, sir I will," he said flashing yet another dazzling grin.

"Wow, Kai I didn't know you were so tight with Mr. T, maybe you can get him to remove my strike," Thorne grinned hopeful.

"You got a strike on your first day, I didn't even think that was possible," Kai said seeming genuinely shocked.

"I guess they made a special exception for me," Thorne smirked impressed with himself.

"What'd you do?" Cinder asked not surprised.

"I just went on the roof."

"What did you do on the roof," Jacin probed.

"I was just welcoming the incoming freshman with some water balloons," Thorne said unable to suppress his grin.

The Winter and Scarlet rolled their eyes in unison.

"Get to your dorm room kids," called a teacher. Cress suddenly noticed just how empty the common room was.

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Nainsi, we'll be on our way," Kai called back.

"Suck up!" everyone mused, except Cress.

"Oh, whatever I'm going to get to my dorm, see you guys at noon," Kai said hurrying away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...I really have no excuse for not updating in the longest so sorry. :( But this chapter just picks up from where I left off so enjoy.**

Cress couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to have friends.

" Jacin your my roommate."

"How you know?" Jacin questioned.

"Because your schedule says so," Thorne said holding up a piece of paper Cress assumed was Jacin's schedule.

"Hey how you get that!" Jacin exclaimed swiping the schedule from Thorne.

Thorne chuckled, "I told you I'm a criminal mastermind."

"A whole year of this," Jacin muttered.

"Hey! I'm better than your last roommate," Thorne said looking actually offended.

"Oh, don't remind us of Aimery," Cinder said shuttering at the thought.

"Who's Aimery?" Cress said interest piqued.

"He's a part of Levana's group of evil minions," Scarlet answered.

"And he's in love with Winter," Thorne continued smiling.

"He's not!" Winter and Jacin answered in unison.

"He asked her to Junior prom last year, and Winter turned him down. So he flipped out and blamed Jacin and started throwing punches at him," Cinder said entertained.

"He only got one punch in before Jacin knocked him out. He ended up missing Junior prom, because he was put in the hospital," Thorne laughed.

Jacin couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Cress attempted to suppress a laugh, but ended up joining the group in a fit of giggles.

"Um," Cress hesitated, "do any of you know where I can find the Rampion quadrant. That's where my room is located."

"Oh, you're in the Rampion quad that's the one we're all in," Winter grinned.

"You must be a math, science, or business 'major'," Cinder said adding air quotations when saying major. At the Luna International Academy of Los Angeles students have 'majors' in which they focus on, and are put in classes and rooms according to that major.

"Uh, yeah computer science," Cress smiled.

"Well I'm in mechanical engineering, oh and Kai is majoring in business and political science," Cinder said returning the grin.

"I'm in psychology, I love learning how the brain works and what causes you to go mad," Winter chirped seeming lost in her thoughts.

"I'm in aerodynamics, I'm going to become an air force pilot" Thorne said winking at Cress, causing Cress' heart to beat just a little bit faster.

"I'm studying biology," Jacin said.

"He wants to become a doctor and save lives, what a hero," Winter continued with an unreadable glint in her eye.

Jacin only offered up a sideways grin in return.

"Well I'm majoring in plant and animal sciences," Scarlet said looking awfully proud of herself.

"She's going to become one of those hippies who hug trees to save a dog," Thorne joked.

"It's better than a womanizing cadet," she shot back.

"Hey, you know I'm going to be a captain," Thorne said that comment seemed to strike a particular cord with him.

"What's your room?" Cinder said changing the subject.

"34," Cress said.

"Wait, what! I'm 34!" Winter yelled almost bursting Cress' eardrums with her giddiness.

A sigh of relief washed over Cress, she was half expecting her roommate to be Levana or one of her so called 'evil minions'.

"Hey, Cinder what's your room, I do not want to end up in a single again. They're always next to the bathrooms," Scarlet said.

"27?" Cinder said looking hopeful.

"Ugh, I'm 28 so close yet so far," she said plopping on the arm chair on Cinder's side of the couch.

"Okay! Last time kids get to your dorm!" Mrs. Nainsi yelled aggressively

In response everyone grabbed their things and scurried away saying their quick goodbyes. With Winter dragging Cress away with her. It was a long walk to the Rampion quad since the common rooms were located on the right side of the school and all the boarding rooms were on the left. Winter spent the whole walk talking about what classes were like here and what teachers and students to watch out for. Cress only piped up a few times letting Winter carryon the conversation, which she didn't mind at all.

After about 7 minutes of walking Cress and Winter approached a glass door with a key card scanner. On the glass in big, bold, black letters it read _Rampion Quadrants Unisex._ Winter and Cress walked halfway-ish down the hall until they reached room 34, On the door in colorful printing it read Winter and Cress. Winter allowed Cress the honor of opening up the room, it was a lot bigger than an average dorm room.

Directly across from the door was a moderate sized bay window with twin beds on either side. There were dressers at the foot of both beds with mirrors on top. On the right side was a personal bathroom connected to the room, Cress mentally thanked Dr. Erland for going the extra mile. Since he knew how much Cress liked her personal space, living virtually alone for four years will do that to you.

To the left of the door was to identical sets of desk with rolling chairs. Above the desk were cork boards presumably for people hang pictures of loved ones back home. Cress thought at least she had place to hang the lone picture she brought of Dr. Erland and herself. And finally to the right of the door was a joint closet for Winter and her to share.

Winter gathered her belongings and dumped them on the bed to the right claiming it as her own. So Cress did the same with the bed on the left. Winter shuffled through her belongings to find a speaker and hooked it up to her phone. The speaker started blasting some music Cress had never heard before, but found herself liking.

"Do you mind?" Winter asked pointing to her speaker.

Cress grinned, "No, not at all."

It was now 10:00am and Cress was finished with her room, while Winter was adding the last photos to her cork board. She had many of her mom, dad, and various animals Cress wasn't sure if they were all her pets or not. She also had some childhood pics of her and Jacin, she explained they'd know each other since birth. Their fathers were apparently best friends. Cress couldn't help herself from longing for a relationship that close.

Cress distracted herself with analyzing Winter's side of the room, she decided her color scheme blended in well with her own. Winter had a pastel pink, shimmering gold, and white theme, while Cress had a soft blue, sparkling silver, and white theme.

She then decided to move to the bay window and start a book she'd been wanting to read. But barely a page in Winter appeared before her with Cress' black booties in her hands, and her white sandals on her Winter's feet.

Eyes wide Winter spoke, "We're the same shoe size!"

And that's what led them to a mini fashion show swapping what little clothes actually fit since they had such dramatically different body types. Plus, Cress was surprised by how much they had in common, not only fashion wise but family too.

Winter's family was famous in their own way with Winter's mom being a famous designer, her brand self named _Solstice_. And Winter's uncle on her dad side being a well known senator, and also Levana's step-dad.

At eleven-ish there was a knock on the door, Winter opened and Thorne, Jacin, Kai, Cinder, and Scarlet barged in.

Thorne let out a low whistle, "You guys by far got the best room."

"And your own bathroom," Scarlet said in a longing tone.

Cinder plopped down on Winter's bed groaning, "Ugh! My roommate is just the worst, she's so perky, and talkative, and -."

"The complete opposite of you," Scarlet chimed in.

"Wow, really?! I've got to meet her then," Thorne tuned in. As pillow was harshly thrown at his face by a visibly aggravated Cinder. Thorne fell back into Cress' bed as Cress stayed unmoving at the bay window.

"Don't worry Cinder, I got it way worst, I have Kate Fallow. She already despises me, because she knows I associate with him," Scarlet said gesturing towards Thorne, while simultaneously glaring.

"Oh, I remember her she's the one with the cute glasses, right?"

"And the one you stood up," Jacin said dryly.

"Yeah...she helped me a ton with my math homework," Thorne said reminiscing.

"At least your guys have some type of emotion towards you, my guy is a hairy giant who just stares blankly past me," Kai said exasperated.

"Mine is still the worst, he's a womanizing cadet, who's obviously compensating for something," Jacin said brandishing a wisp of a smirk. Everyone began laughing at Thorne's expense.

"Hey! I'm going to be a captain."

"We should really start heading to the gym for the assembly," Kai said checking his phone for the time.

"It's only 11:15," Thorne interjected.

"Yeah but do you really want to be standing in the back the whole time if were late, and this way we all can sit together."

As they made their way to the gym, Cress felt like a seventh wheel with everyone was paired off with someone and talking. Well she did until Thorne appeared at her side.


End file.
